risetohonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Chiang
Michelle is the best friend of Kit and Chi. They said "Ho Hing Dai" as a sign of their friendship. Kit and Chi first look for her at her apartment before they get ambushed by goons. Michelle was first seen in a flashback Kit had. She is then seen on a poster frame at the San Francisco Metreon. Then Kit finds her inside on the second floor of The Metreon fighting two of Billy Soon's goons. She is then saved by Kit after defeating the goons and they reunite. They escape the clutches of Billy Soon after being captured by him and his gang and they travel back to Hong Kong, after Chi is killed, to stop Kwan's operation. She is then shot in the arm by the Sniper: Won Jang and is taken to the hospital. Kit fights his way to the Sniper and kills him at the Hong Kong Docks while Michelle gets medically treated, but gets unconcious and is taken to Kwan's top office of his Lair. When Kit arrives at Kwan's office, Kwan throws her out the window and lies unconcious on the floor. When she awakens, Kwan kicks her to the ledge and she hangs on. Kit battles Kwan and tries to lift Michelle but he gets thrown away from her. Kit saves her and she slaps Kwan in the face and curses him out, shortly after, he gets shot by Victor and dies. Some time later, Michelle and Kit have a small private funeral for Boss Chiang at the Hong Kong Cemetary and find out that Victor killed both their fathers. After getting defeated by Kit in a battle, Michelle gets close to killing Victor with a gun, but is stopped by Kit and gives him the gun. Victor is then arrested and Kit and Michelle have a small discussion about Victor's plan. Kit pulls out an envelope and tells her that that is what their fathers were trying to do. They then continue to mourn Boss Chiang's death. Role In The Game At Chapter 62 "Office With A View", She lies outside of Kwan's office, unconcious and gets knocked on to a ledge and hangs on for her life. Kit must defeat Kwan in order to complete the chapter but he must also rescue Michelle. As she hangs on the ledge for life, her health meter decreases slowly but casually. As her health drops, there are two cutscenes which show Michelle slipping slightly on the ledge. First she slips and hangs on with two hands and as soon as her health meter gets closer to empty, the second cutscene shows her hanging on with one hand so it's cautionary that the player helps her to bring her health back up and save her life. Michelle helps Kit in the game such as defeating Sung Lung and and goons at the Metreon and the San Francisco Church. When she is battling goons at the Metreon on the second floor, she can be seen dodging their attacks and attacking them, she doesn't get hit even though her health bar drops because her health bar's a slow time limit for Kit to rescue her. If Michelle's health bar drops to zero, the chapter will be failed and there are many cutscenes of how it's seen. At the Metreon, she'll get knocked out and by a goon and another goon'll carry her to Billy Soon. If she's beaten by Sung Lung, she'll die and Kit will become enraged and fight him. At the church, she'll die and Kit will raise his arms and become enraged (it's different because they're at the church and Kit might be enraged at god for taking her life). At Kwan's office, Kit'll jump toward her to save her but she'll fall off the ledge and die, in which Kwan'll laugh evily and he'll be disappointed with himself. In "Reunited" Michelle runs away from Kit and he must reunite with her so she'll drop boxes in which he must jump over and security guards'll fight him. If Kit fails to reunite with Michelle, a goon'll get in his way and three goons'll surround Michelle and the chapter'll be failed. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.